Todo Por Ti
by KmmyLee
Summary: Matt y Mello sobreviven al 26 de enero, lo que les abre nuevas oportunidades de estar juntos y rehacer sus vidas. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando alguien del pasado de Matt reaparezca? ¿Podrá lo que sienten sobrevivir a mentiras, maldad y malos entendidos? MxM
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Ni Death Note, ni sus fabulosos personajes me pertenece; son creación de los genios Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Mi papel recae, únicamente, en utilizarlos para placer y buen rato de quienes me lean, sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**N/A: Hola, gente linda de fanfiction!**

**Kmmy por aquí, con una pequeñez bizarra, extraña y jodidamente dramática que se le ocurrió. Originalmente había sido publicado en amor-yaoi hace alrededor de dos años, pero por cosas de la vida (impulsibidad maldita) lo eliminé; luego perdí el archivo donde tenía guardada la historia y pues... ._. el fic se fue al carajo. Por lo que me vi en la obligación de reescribirlo, después de sufrir de remordimientos enormes y un constante "¡debes terminarlo, imbécil!" zumbando en mi cabecita ;'c**

**El primer capítulo es muy, muy, pero muy lento. Aún así (y si sobreviven al tedio de leer el inicio) se va poniendo más interesante con el pasar de los capis n.n**

**De verdad espero valga la pena republicarlo, ni siquiera sé si tenga aceptación o algo así. Por ende, espero todo tipo de sujerencias, opiniones, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos... etc. Si mejor me retiro y dejo de escribir por la paz xD, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

**Recuerden que el alimento de toda escritora de fics es un Review n.n**

**_Advertencias: Nada muy relevante por ahora. Lenguaje algo altisonante y drama en proporciones inimaginables. Un poco de tedio al leer, quizás._**

**Sin más que añadir... ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

**TODO POR TI**

**Capítulo 1: Consecuencias**

Sin contemplación alguna, giró el manubrio de su fiel Harley, derrapando con estruendo al cambiar de dirección abruptamente y virar en la esquina más próxima, una serie de enormes gotas formando aguaceros por toda la extensión de la enorme avenida que, veloz, circulaba. El ruido que producía el motor de su motocicleta, parecía amplificarse ante la desolación que, a causa de la torrencial lluvia, se mostraba en las calles de aquella enorme ciudad.

Notaba como, debido al frío sudor que le recorría la piel, los dorados cabellos se pegaban a su frente, dificultando su visibilidad a ratos, mientras el viento invernal le abofeteaba el rostro con violencia. Sentía el pecho apremiado, su corazón palpitando dolorosamente, la ansiedad y el temor adueñándose inclementes de su actuar.

Frenó con estrépito, cuando un automóvil color gris apareció de la nada frente a él, la potencia de sus luces delanteras cegándole por unos segundos.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, puto bastardo!- Le gritó, lanzándole una glacial mirada.

Sin embargo, ante su sorpresa, la ventanilla del acompañante bajó con parsimonia, rebelando a cierto chico alvino, calculador e inexpresivo, denotando absoluta seriedad en esos ojos grises que el rubio tanto detestaba, haciéndole una leve seña para que se acercara, a lo que éste accedió, tiñendo de furia su expresión.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Near?- Inquirió desdeñoso, una vez estuvo junto al vehículo.

- Guiarte, claro.- Respondió el aludido, en tono neutral, sin apartar de él la mirada.- Deduzco que no tienes ni mínima idea de dónde está, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera terminaste de escucharme la última vez que hablamos.

Mello suspiró hastiado, entornando amenazante el par de gélidos zafiros que portaba por ojos. Acto seguido, y sin mediar más palabras con el peliblanco, aceleró de manera estridente, dando la pauta para que enfilaran de regreso por el camino desde donde había venido, doblando dos calles más allá, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de aquella helada noche.

…

Cuando la ambulancia, escoltada por dos patrullas policiales, se estacionó frente a las enormes y cristalizadas puertas del Hospital Central de Canto, un grupo de eficaces enfermeros y médicos yacía esperándola, preparados para hacer frente a lo que fuera que el paciente que en ella venía necesitara. Sin embargo, al ingresar los camilleros en el recinto hospitalario a toda velocidad, se percataron que el escenario era considerablemente más grave de lo que habían imaginado. Pues, en la camilla, sólo cubierto con una ligera y blanca sábana, el cuerpo de un muchacho joven se hallaba tendido, a primera impresión con total ausencia de signos vitales.

- ¿Cuál es la situación?- Preguntó afanoso uno de los doctores, quitándole la tela de encima.

- Un grupo de oficiales adeptos a Kira lo acribilló a balazos. Al parecer estaba huyendo de ellos, después de haber cometido algún delito.- Informó un enfermero, con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro.- Lo encontramos sin consciencia y casi sin pulso. Aún no entendemos cómo es que sigue con vida.

- Dios mío…- Una de las enfermeras retrocedió horrorizada, al quedar visibles las secuelas de lo recién explicado.

En la cabeza del joven, cuyos cabellos de un hermoso tono cobrizo se encontraban esparcidos por la superficie superior de la camilla, eran perfectamente visibles cuatro espantosas heridas; una en la parte frontal del cráneo, la otra en el pómulo derecho, una tercera en su mandíbula y la última en el pómulo izquierdo; todas de extrema gravedad. Su camiseta, presumiblemente blanca con rayas rojas y negras, se hallaba por completo empapada en sangre, la cual brotaba a borbotones a través de una serie de impactos de bala, extendidos a lo largo del tórax y abdomen. Aunándose diversas contusiones en su rostro, brazos y piernas.

- ¡Rápido, dos intravenosas!- Ordenó uno de los doctores, al parecer el de mayor rango entre todos allí.- Suminístrenle un milígramo de epinefrina y un milígramo de fitomenadiona. Hay que estabilizar a este muchacho, una resonancia magnética de urgencia y un escáner cerebral. Debemos descartar un traumatismo encéfalo craneano… ¡A unidad de cuidados intensivos!

Mientras lo transferían a otra camilla, ya con dos sondas de suero inyectadas en ambas muñecas, sumándosele una traqueotomía de emergencia para ayudarle a respirar, la enfermera más joven preguntó, sintiendo un vuelco en su estómago al ver lo indefenso que aquél chico se veía y las fatídicas condiciones en las que se encontraba.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Cuestión que fue respondida por uno de sus compañeros, una vez atravesaron las metálicas y pesadas puertas del área de urgencias.

- Mail Jeevas.

…

Un hombre de aspecto serio les recibió al llegar, luciendo particularmente afligido, saludando a Near con un movimiento de cabeza, y dirigiéndole a Mello una significativa mirada.

- Agente Rester.- Pronunció el alvino, disfrazando su preocupación con neutralidad, al hablarle a uno de sus subordinados.- ¿Dónde está?

- En urgencias.- Respondió el mayor, incapaz de atreverse a decir algo más, luego de ser testigo del inquietante estado actual de aquél joven de cabellos rojizos.-

- ¿E-está… vivo?- Indagó el rubio, notando una dolorosa punzada en su pecho, reproduciéndose en su mente una y otra vez la visión de Matt, tirado en el asfalto como poco más que basura, bañado en sangre, presuntamente ya sin vida.

El agente Rester asintió, temiendo que eso no durara mucho tiempo.

Mello soltó el aire, sin saber a ciencia cierta en qué momento había contenido la respiración. Near, a su lado, se limitó nada más a parpadear, tan imperturbable como siempre.

- Hablaré con Gevanni y Litner, para evitar que se filtre información.-Espetó, rizándose un mechón de cabello con uno de sus dedos, , observándole de reojo.

- Has lo que quieras.- Expresó el ojiazul, más que harto con su maldita carencia de emociones.

Acto seguido, y acompañado de Rester, abandonó el lugar, dejándolo sumido en una soledad absoluta, idónea para ordenar la telaraña en que se habían transformado sus pensamientos.

Suspiró, sintiéndose de pronto sin energías, el aire volviéndose demasiado denso e irrespirable. Se aproximó hacia un ventanal que se hallaba entreabierto y oportunamente ubicado frente a él, aspirando hondo el frío soplo nocturno. Siendo bombardeado por más emociones de las que se creía capaz de soportar, al recordar lo ocurrido horas atrás.

* * *

- Matt…- Susurró al vacío, acariciando en sus labios ese nombre que significaba tanto en su vida.- Lo siento.- Las imágenes que reproducían las cámaras de televisión se aderían a su mente como un enjambre de abejas asesinas, desgarrándole por dentro, aniquilándole lentamente.- Nunca quise que murieras…

Era su culpa; suya y de nadie más. Matt le había pedido que desistiera, que no llevara a cabo un plan tan arriesgado; le había pedido que no pusiera en peligro sus vidas, a cambio de una victoria que podría optenerse de otra manera menos impulsiva.

- Ya has hecho demasiado, Mello. Si seguimos con esto, es posible que tengamos que pagar un precio muy alto.

Pero él le había dicho que era un marica, que valía mierda como amigo y que podía irse al infierno con sus patéticas dudas… que de seguro alguien mejor podría ayudarle, más dispuesto y audaz.

- ¡Eres un puto cobarde, Matt! El caso no podrá resolverse sin esa pista.

Y lo hicieron. Afinaron esa noche los últimos detalles, concluyendo que sería Mello quien secuestrara a la estúpida de Takada, mientras Matt actuaba como distractor. Distractor que, en esos momentos, yacía tumbado en el pavimento en medio de un charco de sangre,, extinta la luz en esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, sólo a causa de sus razones egoístas.

Ahogó un sollozo, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza para evitar que escaparan sus lágrimas, la frustración, la impotencia y la culpa derramándose en sus venas como un veneno mortal. Sin embargo, provocándole un sobresalto que por poco ocasiona que pierda el control del enorme vehículo que conducía en esos instantes, percibió una vibración repentina y constante en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero. Percatándose, en seguida, que se trataba de uno de los celulares que él y Matt habían comprado pocas semanas atrás, y que habían decidido llevar consigo aquel día, en el hipotético caso que necesitaran llamarse de urgencia. Con el corazón desbocado, presionó la tecla para contestar, tras haber verificado que la llamada provenía del móvil del pelirrojo.

- ¿Mat?- Sondeó, con voz trémula.

- No.- Negó la persona al otro lado del auricular.- Soy Near.

- Mierda.- Escupió el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos en gesto cansado.- ¿Qué parte de "vete al diablo" y "déjame en paz" no te quedó clara? ¡¿Y por qué demonios tienes tú el celular…?!

- ¡Mello, escucha!- Por unos segundos, el alvino se permitió sonar impaciente.- Matt está vivo.

De ahí en adelante, las escenas cruzaron frente a sus ojos como el avanzar de una película en cámara rápida. Se vio entrando a la parte trasera del camión, donde tenía cautiva a la estúpida de Kyomi Takada, descubriendo justo a tiempo el trozo de hoja que había arrancado de la Death note. Vio su expresión horrorizada al verse atrapada, disfrutando con zadismo de la súplica que mostraron sus ojos, al poner sobre su frente el cañón de la pistola que cargaba en el cinturón de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero.

- ¿Querías matarme, asquerosa perra?- Masculló entre dientes, un odio intenso llameando en su gélida mirada.

Y sin dejarla responder, apretó con furia el gatillo, conformándose sólo cuando las doce balas que cargaba el arma arremetieron contra ella, quitándole la vida con alevosía y premeditación.

* * *

La lluvia continuaba derramándose sobre la ciudad, formando charcos en cualquier superficie, humedeciendo el aire y empañando el cristal. Mientras Mello, con el pecho apremiado, sentía que se lo tragaba la oscuridad, incapaz de seguir conteniendo lágrimas de infinita tristeza.

- Perdóname, cachorro…

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**¡No olviden que son mi alimento para continuar! :3**


	2. Inverosímil

_**Disclaimer: Ni Death Note, ni sus fabulosos personajes me pertenecen; son creación de los genios Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Mi papel recae, únicamente, en utilizarlos para placer y buen rato de quienes me lean, sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

**N/A: ¡Hola gente bella! Kmmy de nuevo por aquí, con el segundo capi de este melodramático fic (:**

**No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. Me cuesta un poco retomar el hilo de la trama, pero de a poco me voy habituando y, no sé, siento que está quedando mejor y más coherente que el original xD**

**Agradezco muchísimo a mitzuki-kazami por su review; ¡en verdad me alegró un montón! Mil gracias *.***

_**Advertencia: Aún nada relevante; sólo algo de tedio al leer y, quizás, alguna palabrita altisonante por ahí.**_

**Sin más que añadir… ¡Comencemos! :3**

* * *

**TODO POR TI**

**Capítulo 2: Inverosímil**

El vao que expulsaron sus labios al exhalar, dibujó formas ininteligibles en el gélido y transparente cristal del ventanal en que se hallaba apoyado. En su diestra, como puesto allí por descuido, un vaso de café se enfriaba, las manecillas de un reloj de péndulo posado en la pared frente a él, produciendo un sordo y tortuoso eco al dar cuenta de cada segundo.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada en aquel invernal veintisiete de enero, sin embargo para Mihael Keehl el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el instante más nefasto y horrendo de su vida. Llevaba horas de pie en ese lugar, resintiendo sin mucha consciencia los atisbos de inclemente frío que se colaban por entre las cortinas, su piel adquiriendo, de a poco, una palidez preocupante.

Le escocían los ojos de tanto en tanto, pero sabía que ya de ellos no escaparían más lágrimas. Había llorado todo su llanto oculto en la oportuna soledad de un pasillo cualquiera, ahogándose en una culpa que se creía incapaz de soportar. Y es que, si Matt se encontraba en esos precisos momentos luchando por sobrevivir, era única y exclusivamente a causa de sus deseos egoístas. Pues, de no ser porque él lo había obligado, a punta de chantaje emocional y frases bien organizadas, a secundar sus ideas suicidas, su amigo de ojos verdes estaría en perfecto estado, jugando alguno de sus videojuegos mata neuronas, y no tirado en una cama de hospital casi sin signos vitales.

Mordió sus labios, reteniendo el gemido de pura frustración que pugnaba por rehuirles, entrecerrando sus ojos con pesar. Más, antes que otro pensamiento destructivo atacara su mente, una sucesión de pasos a sus espaldas le sobresaltaron, obligándole a voltear.

Frente a él,, y vistiendo la típica bata blanca que caracterizaba a la mayoría en aquel sitio, un hombre se hallaba observándole. Aparentaba unos cincuenta y tantos años, varios mechones plateados esparcidos por su escaso cabello negro, un rictus de imperturbable seriedad trazado en su expresión.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Inquirió el rubio, no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

- Seré breve, Mihael.- Dijo el hombre, acomodando con el dedo índice sus anteojos.- Tu tipo de sangre es AB Hr positivo, ¿verdad?

- Sí.- Respondió el aludido, percibiendo una horrible punzada aguijoneando su pecho, una sensación de infinita desesperación anudando su garganta.- ¿Por qué?

- Acompáñame, por favor.- Pidió el mayor, poniéndose cada vez más serio.- Eres el único aquí con el tipo de sangre compatible para donar a Mail. Necesitamos hacerle ya mismo una transfusión, de lo contrario es bastante probable que muera dentro de los próximos minutos…

…

Un brusco golpe asotó la puerta de la oficina, alertándole que quien esperaba ya estaba allí. Su mandíbula se tensó en cuanto le vio de pie frente al escritorio, haciéndole estremecer la expresión de evidente furia que mostraba su rostro.

- A-Alain…- Saludó, nervioso, intentando verse lo más impávido posible, fallando de forma patética en el proceso.- Ya casi está listo… sólo es cuestión de horas para…

- He ahí el problema, mi estimadísimo amigo.- El recién llegado puntualizó, golpeando con ira la superficie de madera frente a él.- ¡No tengo ni un maldito segundo más! ¿Comprendes? A diferencia de ti, que eres una patética broma de directorcillo de hospital de última calaña, mi tiempo es valioso y no puedo seguir desperdiciándolo a causa de tu ineptitud.- Se acercó a su interlocutor, sujetando con ímpetu el blanco cuello de su camisa, provocando que en éste se formara una mueca de absoluto pavor.- Quiero que hagas la transferencia, pero ya. No querrás que mi paciencia se agote, ¿verdad?

- N-no… C-claro que no.- Espetó, sintiendo helados escalofríos recorriendo su columna.- Pero entiende…- Por poco se le va la voz ante la iracunda mirada que le dirigió quien aún le oprimía la garganta.- El chico no está bien… está al borde de la muerte y… tú, como su padre, no pretenderás que lo exponga a un traslado tan peligroso, cuando sus probabilidades de morir superan con creces al noventa porciento.

Un bufido fastidiado escapó de labios de aquél cuyo nombre era Alain, al tiempo que se alejaba del otro hombre a grandes zancadas.

- Tienes un día para estabilizar a mi hijo.- Advirtió, fulminándole con la mirada.- Lo quiero volando a Dubái, en la ambulancia aérea que contraté exclusivamente para eso, a más tardar mañana a primera hora. De lo contrario…- Extrajo de su cinturón una pistola, apuntándole directo a la frente.- Tienes muy claro lo que sucederá.

El aludido asintió, tragando grueso.

Acto seguido, y sin mediar ni una ínfima palabra más, Alain abandonó la oficina tras un portazo, dejando a Andrew Holmes, respetadísimo director del Hospital Central de Canto, inmerso en la fina línea del repudio y el temor.

…

- ¿Todo bien, Near?- Inquirió, en voz suave, un pelinegro de ojos brillantes y azules, de pie justo detrás de él.

-Mañana desenmascararemos a Light Yagami.- Pronunció el alvino, enredando en su dedo índice un delgado mechón de cabello, su voz oyéndose más monótona y neutra de lo habitual.

- ¿Lo has dudado en algún momento?- Cuestionó el mayor, analizándole con los ojos, temiendo en su fuero interno que el joven sucesor de L estuviera siendo perturbado por algo más aparte del caso, haciéndose una leve idea de qué pudiera ser.

Near se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, cerrando sus grandes y profundos ojos en gesto ensimismado. La verdad era que, en ese lapso de su existencia, y por primera vez, Kira no invadía su mente. Pues, pese a que se mantenía lo más apartado y tranquilo posible, su amigo de cabellos rojizos le tenía más preocupado de lo que se permitía admitir. No podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen tan grotesca de su cuerpo bañado en sangre, tan inerte y frío, a su suerte en el suelo de aquella avenida. Sencillamente era algo que no se creía capaz de olvidar tan fácil, más aún sabiendo lo críticas y desalentadoras que lucían las cosas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro casi inaudible, levantándose de su posición semi acuclillada en el suelo. Miró al hombre que, ahora, se encontraba frente a él, notando de pronto lo fascinante en el azul tan oscuro y, a la vez, brillante de sus ojos, perdiendo por pocos segundos el curso de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Estás bien?- Gevanni volvió a preguntar, sonando incluso más apacible que la primera vez, rozando con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla del menor, sintiendo la textura tan tibia y tersa de su piel.

No obstante, antes de que el peliblanco siquiera pensara en qué decir o hacer, la brusca irrupción de alguien más quebró el peculiar momento, tensando en cuestión de nada el aire a su alrededor.

…

Enfundado en un horrible traje verde azulado, se encaminaba junto al médico a través de un largo y desierto corredor, sintiendo como las palpitaciones de su corazón le abofeteaban inclementes el pecho. A su alrededor sólo veía puertas de cristal cerradas, tan pálidas y deprimentes como todo dentro de aquel perturbador lugar.

Por algún motivo ajeno a su razonamiento, percibía su cuerpo pesado; sus pasos no parecían llevarlo a ningún lado, desestabilizándole el constante punzar de un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Desde lo dicho por el hombre que avanzaba habituado delante de él, el tiempo había pasado de transcurrir desesperantemente lento, a escapar de su control a una velocidad alarmante. Sentía que no llegaría donde estaba Matt, sino hasta cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, brindando una gota ínfima de esperanza a sus desalentadores pensamientos, se detuvieron frente a la última puerta de todas las que yacían repartidas a cada lado del agobiante pasillo, cuya placa en enormes letras rezaba "_unidad de cuidados intensivos, sólo personal autorizado_". El mayor deslizó su tarjeta de ingreso por la cerradura, a lo que la cristalizada compuerta les cedió el paso.

Más, en lo absoluto, se sentía preparado para enfrentar lo que se encontraría allí dentro.

A sus oídos llegó el inconfundible, constante y siniestro pitido de la máquina a cargo de monitorear los latidos del corazón, más el ir y venir del respirador artificial, aunado al fuerte aroma a medicamentos y desinfectante. Entonces, revolviéndole desagradablemente el estómago, y acabando con la poca entereza que le quedaba, se topó de golpe con la visión de Matt, tan ausente y frágil, inerte y pálido.

Yacía recostado como por casualidad sobre una blanca cama, cubierto a penas por una delgada sábana. Su pecho, envuelto en vendas levemente manchadas de sanguinolento carmín, subía y bajaba conforme el soporte vital llevaba aire a sus pulmones. Su rostro, vendado también, lucía amoratado, su boca entreabierta dando paso al enorme tubo que le ayudaba a respirar. Tanto sus muñecas como sus antebrazos habían sido inyectados, varias sondas con suero y medicamentos conectadas a su piel.

Un jadeo ahogado eludió sin permiso sus labios, un cúmulo de impotentes lágrimas aguándole la mirada. Y es que, aquél no podía ser… no debía ser… no quería que fuera Matt.

Como sumido en un trance hipnótico, se vio recibiendo la orden de recostarse en una blanca cama, junto a la del pelirrojo. Sintió su brazo posándose sobre una superficie acolchonada, seguido de un agudo pinchazo perforándole la piel. Notó como una sonda transparente serpenteaba entre Matt y él. Vio como el vital y rojizo líquido pasaba a través de esta, directo hacia el portador de los ojos verde esmeralda más increíbles que hubo vislumbrado jamás. Y, sin saber cómo, un cansancio abismal lo hizo desconectarse de la realidad, consciente de que ya no podía seguir soportando más.

- Matt…- Susurró, al borde de la inconsciencia, substituyendo al frágil chico de aquel momento, por el vivaz chico de noches atrás; perdiéndose en la hermosa luz de esa mirada tan hermosa, cayendo sin control en lo sublime de una realidad que estaba muy lejos de regresar.- Perdóname…

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora. Espero les halla gustado ^^**

**Cualquier opinión, sugerencia, crítica o tomatazo, será bien recibida a través de un review. Les agradeceré demasiado si se toman un valioso momento de su tiempo para decirme qué les está pareciendo la historia *u***

**De antemano, mil gracias a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi (: Que estén genial! :***


End file.
